Let's Dance The Night Away
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Sequel to "Ballroom Dance". On his birthday, the prince of the saiyans gets the biggest surprise he could ever hope for. /"My prince, shall we dance the night away?"/ /"Yes, let us dance the night away my warrior."/ VxG


A/n: Alright, my friend for her birthday wanted this sequel, and this one would follow up "**Dancing Lessons**" and "**Ballroom Dance**". I hope you all like it as well as my friend :D...and yes this one is rated M in case you didn't notice xD

* * *

**_~Let's Dance The Night Away~_**

* * *

It had been two years and two months that day that his lover had been dead, killed by Cell. Not like the saiyan prince bothered to remember it, remember how the other saved all of them...leaving his son to protect the Earth along with himself. The one thing that bothered the prince was well...his lovers ex-wife had another son that was his...Goten...he had been born not but 8 months after the two saiyans had gotten together...a son he had to take care of as well as his wife. And now, with Goku being dead...Vegeta was stuck taking care of the little brat during the weekends, when he was not homeschooled. He hated it...how he hated the brat...

And now, he sat here, on his Birthday...with that brat sitting across from him, smiling, clapping his hands together as he sat there...how Vegeta hated it. The brat was one year younger than his own son, in which this brat loved to be around, which did satisfy the prince because then _finally _he didn't have to deal with it...a two year old boy, becoming three in a few more months. But, now, he sat here...two years of age...and annoying the prince, and of course...on the prince's birthday...the one day he wanted to just be alone...then again...maybe if he had known a birthday was so surprising...he might have thought a little different.

_Ding, Ding, Dong, Dong_

"Doorbell!" Goten chimed, smiling widely as the prince just shook his head and sighed as the other started to repeat the word. Who would be here? Hopefully it was Chi-Chi...and she was here to take that brat home. Hopefully...that wasn't to convincing to the prince as he opened the door, not bothering to see who it was. He just wanted who ever this was to leave him alone...unless it **was** Chi-Chi coming to get her son and bring him back home.

He felt an arm go around his waist and instantly he tried to punch whoever this was but instead his hand was grabbed. His heart filled with fear and he was about to try and punch before lips descended on his own and he heard the sweet...and loving voice..._"Couldn't have forgotten me that fast...right my love?" _Vegeta stilled, but a smile crossed his face and he softly kissed back, loving this touch from this person...someone he knew. This man, was not but someone he loved... A man supposed to be dead, and not standing here right before him, lips pressed to his and arms around his prince. Yet, here he stood, holding his lover, kissing him, and not questioning why he was here...he was just glad to see his lover here, alive...with him. His, one and only. _"Vegeta...I've missed you so much..."_ He wasn't sure though, why was his love here exactly?

"I missed you Kakarrot..." The prince whispered. "But how...are you back here exactly...?" He had to know, to make sure that his love was really here and he wasn't just imagining things. The other smiled at him and nuzzled his neck softly, keeping the prince tightly against his own warm body.

"Reasons...but the main one ya know...is that I wanted to come back to you...I love you Vegeta, and that I couldn't be here for you...made it hurt worse..." The other whispered softly and took a breath. "Vegeta...I won't leave you again...my lovely prince..." He whispered, and Vegeta, the prince...he knew that this person was real. His lover was back with him again. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to the others.

"I'm glad Kakarrot...I'm glad your finally back with me...it's been so long...two years...it felt like two century's...Kakarrot..." Vegeta smiled until he heard something and he sighed softly. "I forgot your son is here..." He grumbled and the other blinked.

"Gohan?" He asked and Vegeta shook his head and looked over at the other male. "Ohhh...Goten?" The other tilted his head as he got a nod. "Why...exactly...?" He wondered somewhat, after all Goten was not Vegeta's responsibility. He was really confused on what happened while he was gone, King Kai hadn't kept him informed exactly while he was in other world.

"You're wives um...idea of keeping him around his 'father' was by sending him here..." He sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Kakarrot...how about we leave the child playing and go upstairs...for some fun?" He murmured and the other smiled and kissed him.

"Of course my lovely..." He whispered and followed his lover into the house, closing and locking the door before he was led upstairs. He didn't even get to the door before he felt the other push him into the door and kiss him roughly. The other blushed and kissed back, loving how the other was pressed against his body. They hadn't done this in forever, heck only two times before he had died either. But...it was always a lovey thing for them...because it made both of them feel the best in the world...and nothing could change that for them...not even if they were yelled at by Chi-Chi for the rest of eternity...this was their life now...a life of just them.

"Kakarrot..." The prince groaned as he grinded into his lover. It felt really good...and the other moaning was his reward for doing so. The prince panted and pressed closer as the kiss stayed deep. Somehow in the moment they found they're way into the bedroom and fell down onto the bed, still in a kiss. Yet, the shirt of his lover was now on the ground, torn away from his body. The kiss parted as the two could no longer feel they're bodies from the lack of air. They smiled at one another before the prince brought his hands to tease the others chest softly. Kakarrot moaned loudly for the prince who smiled and kissed his mate's chest.

"Vegeta..." The other groaned and shivered as the other kissed at his chest. "Ah..." He closed his eyes and gripped at his lovers hair as the other kept moving down. He blushed and felt the other slowly remove his pants, which had been previously torn as they fell to the bed. The other just smirked and licked around the line of where his pants had come up to previously. "Ah! 'Getta!" The other bit down harshly on the skin. He bucked his hips but the other pushed his hips back down. The prince smirked and moved to bite down somewhere else. Vegeta loved this, the warrior as moaning for him. No..._his _warrior was moaning for him. Yes, the other was his, forever just his.

"Kakarrot…" The prince murmured. He smiled up at the other as he ripped off his warrior's pants, leaving the other to shiver as he did so. He looked down at the last article of clothing that was in his way…nothing was going to stop him now, and honestly he couldn't wait any longer. He ripped off the others boxers, hearing the others relieved sigh as he got out of the tightness. Vegeta honestly wanted to play more, but he couldn't wait any longer, he really couldn't. He ripped off the rest of his own clothing and smiled at his warrior. The other was panting, sweating, but that made the prince only want him more.

He couldn't wait to make the pain less for his warrior and he didn't care, the other _loved _pain, if he didn't they wouldn't make a good match. He smirked and then whispered. "Be ready Kakarrot…I'm not holding back…" The other looked at him, eyes half lidded and nodded. He was not complaining, and that was all Vegeta needed to know. He smiled before gripping the warrior's legs and moving them apart. He waited for a nod before he slammed into the warrior. A cry came from the other, but it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. The prince smirked softly still and moved to wrap his arms around his warrior's neck as he thrusted. The two kissed, moaning into each other's mouths.

Such a feeling…Vegeta never felt it when he was with Bulma; he always had to be gentle with her…not with Kakarrot, not with his warrior. He loved it, he could make it to a saiyan level of pain here, and things he wanted. He pulled from the kiss then bit down harshly on his mates shoulder, showing, no, proving his dominance. The other howled loudly as the other hit something that made his eyes flash white. He groaned and gripped onto the other tightly. "VEGETA!" He yelled as the other kept hitting that spot inside of him. He didn't even know it hurt anymore; he was overrun with the pleasure of the other doing this to him.

Vegeta panted into the warrior's ear as he thrusted into him faster and harder than before. No holding back, oh, it felt so good. And oh, the sounds the other was making was like a poison, he wanted…no he needed to hear more of those sounds. He gripped Kakarrot's shoulders and kissed him roughly as he felt the others muscles tighten around him. The other was about to cum, and the prince knew it. It made him smirk…and he thrusted in deeper than he had before, hitting the others prostate with each thrust.

With a cry of the prince's name the other came, onto both of they're chest. The prince didn't care and cried out the warrior's name as he came inside of him. The two panted and looked at one another, moving into one last kiss…

They laid there for a while before Goku rolled over and looked at the prince. He sighed contently and wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close. He smiled and then murmured to him. _"My prince, shall we dance the night away?"_

The other rolled over to look at the other and a smile crossed his features as he remembered, dancing was the sole reason this all happened. _"Yes, let us dance the night away my warrior." _


End file.
